Many computing devices, such as desktops, laptops, smart phones, and tablets, are developed around conserving power while providing desired performance and responsiveness for an improved user experience. In an example, when a device is not used for some time, such as ten minutes, the device may be placed into a sleep state that may significantly reduce application activity, and thus may result in improved power conservation. In another example, an operating system of a computing device may have one or more hardcoded power consumption plans that may adjust screen brightness, place a hard drive into a sleep state, etc. based upon a user selection of a power consumption plan and/or based upon a determination as to whether the computing device is operating on a battery or is plugged into a power outlet.